Over a period of time, delivery of content, such as video content, has become more challenging due to the inability of content viewers to customize what they watch and pay only for what they watch. Many times, features that are not desired by a user are delivered to the user at an increased cost. More specifically, no option is provided to the user to customize how content is delivered that reflects the innate and oftentimes multiple and sometimes conflicting decision making parameters that go into the content sourcing, viewing and paying decision making process.
In one existing solution, predefined options are provided to the user and the user has to select one option based on which the content is delivered to the user. However, no optimization related options are provided to the user and the user has to select a suitable option from the predefined options. Such content delivery mechanism restricts level of customization available to the user resulting into an unmet need of content delivery based on user preferences. Hence, an improved method and system for content delivery based on the user preferences is desired.